To Serve and Resist (Short)
by TimedWatcher
Summary: Vader abuses his power to try and get the information out of his own flesh and blood. (Lemon warning) [Originally Written: 2013-07-29]


Miss Organa. Leader of the rebel alliance.

He had her now, the princess of Alderaan all to himself. Interrogation proved most successful and now she was on her knees, serving a good ruler like a Twi'lek whore would. The destruction of that backwater system that she calls her home would be a reminder to her and the galaxy of whose iron fist wielded the most destructive power in the universe. Of course, she does this now under the pretense that I will spare her world. When I cum on her cheek, I will proverbially slap it as well.

Whats more, she is my daughter. Things were different now. Who I was is not a concern. As far as she knows and those that are ruled beneath me, I am Lord Vader. Only a few know my secret. A few that would never dare show their faces again.

When I first met her, I tried to make contact with her through the Force. I mistakenly believed she would be a devout follower. Pity. She was useless to me now. To my surprise however, she did possess the constitution to resist the IT-O. Much like the Death Star, it was a powerful sphere of control. There had to be something more powerful at work here to deny such a thing, but... this ghost of my past dares to reenter my new existence? It only served to remind me of her. She even felt and smelled like her. My daughter even wore a dress similar to the veil that was strewn over her dead mother... my dead lover... She opposes me now. Her pathetic group who have only served a nuisance. He would teach her humility.

This was not an opportunity he'd waste either. To test the full capabilities that he was promised to still have. He had been faithful, yes, but a man can only be alone so many nights without eventually seeking an alternative.

Coming off his reminiscing, he looked to his prisoner. That final bit of defiance she had, even as she took his cock, both hands wrapped around his cod piece.

Leia stared into the sleek black mask. She saw herself in those soulless, reflective eyes, watching his length disappear every time she dipped her head. Despite the revolting task placed before her, she mused that it could have been worse. There were the odd rumors about Vader that had been circulating. As thus, she was a tad bit surprised to find something remotely human presented her way.

Taking her into his gloved grasp, she popped off his drenched bellend. He raised her, only to bring her down by throwing her against the ground. "Off me. I must have a taste of your nethers."

Leia did not question Vader going against his word, as expected from those in the Empire. That angry furrowed brow never left her face as she wiped the side of her mouth of her own spit. "Know I only do this for the lives of the people that would be callously thrown away if not for my sacrifice here with you." She did her best to realign her dress properly against her body, throwing it back down in a huff, attempting to redeem some class in this dire time of hers.

She bent over into the tight corner of her quarters, and in her rush, her foot caught a part of her gown, which resulted in it hugging close to her body, exposing the imprint of her large buttocks. Grabbing hold of the crease that was formed, he tore it across, revealing the creamy white skin of her ass. She made her dissatisfaction to the act quite clear; - "Vader, you beast!" With a flick of his wrist, he snapped a taut bit of her flesh, causing her to quietly whimper. It jiggled with a red mark that began glowing rapidly.

Planting a hand atop her lower back, his thumb leading into the crevasse of her behind, Leia was caught off guard, being forced to arc her body. Vader did very little waiting as he pressed himself against her quivering lips. She was warm to the touch. His tip now pushing, spreading her more and more. She screamed out when he hit her barrier. The way she dressed, he figured it would be long lost by now, but she defended her maidenhood as well as she defended the location of the rebel base. Vader doubled his efforts as he drove into her body, the only defense she had was to place her hands against the two walls before her, trying her best to stop herself from being knocked against them.

"Where is the Rebel base!?" She mewled in response, nails scraping against the hard impenetrable material of her cell. If he was whole, she would be hearing his heightened breathing. His apparatus made sure everything stayed the same. Even his voice showed no signs of weakness as he had tempered his will.

Leia's head flew into view, her look of anguish now clear. It wasn't of pain. It was of realising she was receiving ill-gotten pleasure. He grabbed hold of her shoulders, further displaying his dominance over her. When she was starting to begin her instinctual throes of passion, he commanded himself to release within her, cutting her short. Although he wished he had the necessary components to impregnate her. Maybe he would have taken her by his side if he could. To establish once and for all, that the man he was, was long dead. No matter. She would be begging for more and he'd give it to her. The soldiers needed a boost in morale and maybe he could have that advertised in the recruitment stations. 'Daughter of Bail and Breha Organa, now willing servant of the Galactic Empire.'

He let go of her and she slipped off him in a heap. Vader stood returned to his once towering presence. Hitting a command on his chest, the lower part of him enclosed around his fragment of humanity. Vader knew better than to let the planet completely off the hook. It would be used as leverage to get her to finally reveal the location of the rebels. "Now my dear... I must have you accompany me and have you reintroduced to Grand Moff Tarkin."

Her response was shrill, her body jumping to life. "No! I can't-I can't be seen like this."

His finger was firm, close enough to be almost raising her chin. "You will face him or face knowing that you were responsible for so many."

There was a suction of air, the door to her chamber opened. Out stepped the commanding Vader, his heavy boots clanking the grate of the detention level floors.

Now out stepped a meek girl in a ripped robe. No longer that same spitfire she entered as. She held tight to his caped back, trying her best to hide her shame, his essence dripping down the inside of her leg.


End file.
